Beautiful Heart
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When Fortune finds a young female fan named Autumn Wilder , whose only dream is to become a TNA Wrestler being abused by her father and the entire Anti-Wrestling Town where she grew up . Fortune helps her leave the weird town and achieve her dreams , while Bobby Roode finds away to mend her broken heart and shows her there is beauty inside of her . CONTAINS ABUSE , Bobby Roode /OC
1. Prologue: Anti-Wrestling Town

**Beautiful Heart**

Prologue : Anti - Wrestling Town

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Fortune members . _

" Autumn ! Autumn ! " Her father called her .

But , Autumn Wilder couldn ' t hear her father because of her earphones being stuck in her ears . She was miles away in her own little world when her father came in and pulled the earphones out of her ears .

" Autumn , did you not hear me calling you ? " Her father asked angrily .

" No sir , sorry . What did you need ? " Autumn asked him .

" Beer , bring me a beer out of the fridge in the garage . NOW ! . " He shouted the last part .

" Yes , sir , " Autumn said to her father getting up off of her bed as he went back to the living room to watch some western movie .

Autumn is eighteen and still living in her father ' s house . She had long , red hair and brown eyes . Her father was a drunk and her mother died when she was two of cancer . Autumn always wanted to be a pro - wrestler , but she couldn ' t afford the training . Her father never gave her an allowance or allowed her to get a job . She was a female , her father would say , and she was ment to do what a man told her to do .

" Here father . " Autumn said handing him the beer she got from the fridge out in the garage .

" Faster next time , brat . " Her father ' s raspy voice said to her .

" May , I go into town ? We need groceries , father ? " Autumn asked .

" Yeah , go whatever . I have enough right here . But , don ' t get into trouble . " He said to her .

" Yes sir , " Autumn said going to her room .

She looked around at the wrestling posters in her room . She loved TNA Impact Wrestling , particularly the Fortune boys . She had pictures of AJ , Daniels , Kazarian , and Beer Money all over her room . She pulled her favorite boots on making sure her jean legs go over them . Then she picked up her keys and purse , then left her room . When Autumn walked past the living room she saw her dad passed out in his chair .

" You are no fun . " Autumn shook her head and left .

Soon , she was in her old truck and cruising down the road into town . She found a spot big enough for her rusty Chevy and pulled in .

" At least I don ' t have to worry about my dad here . " Autumn said walking down the sidewalk .

She window shopped for awhile with a lot of people teasing and snickering at her . Autumn didn ' t have any friends , in this town wrestling fans were shunned . But , she ignored every bit of it , because she knew what she liked .

" Hey Autumn , going to the ring in those boots . " One of the boys snickered from her old high school .

" Yeah , I wish . " Autumn rolled her eyes .

She continued walking and getting teased until she put her earphones in to drowned out the comments . She was listening to Electric Rodeo by Shooter Jennings , it was Storm ' s old theme song before he joined up with Bobby Roode to become Beer Money .

Autumn was in her own little world when someone tapped her on the shoulder . She stopped and pulled her earphones out .

" Can I help you ? " She asked frustrated and then turned to look at who she couldn ' t believe she was looking at right now . Right in front of Autumn were two of the Fortune members , Frankie Kazarian and Robert Roode .

" Another one , Roode , " Kazarian looked at his friend .

" Another what ? " Autumn asked .

" Another person who is being moody seeing us . " Roode said .

" Oh , sorry about that . I don ' t usually sound like that , its just that I am having a rough day . How can I help you both ? " Autumn asked turning red .

" Sorry , we didn ' t mean to pry . " Kaz said .

" We were just trying to figure out what everyone ' s deal is around here not talking to us ? " Roode asked .

" This isn ' t much of a pro - wrestling town , most of the people stay away from it here and don ' t talk about it . I wish it was different , but if you are a fan you are shunned for it . Kind of the reason I have bad days . " Autumn said .

" Autumn , finally found some wrestlers to hang out with . " The boys from earlier walked by her .

" Michael , Ross , when you two grow a set come find me . " Autumn said .

" Bitch , wait til your daddy hears what you said . " Ross said to her as they both walked off .

" Like you could wake him up when he is passed out . " Autumn rolled her eyes .

" Are they always like that to you ? " Kaz asked .

" Everyone is like that to me , even my dad . " Autumn said .

Roode watched her for a moment and realized the lonely look in her eyes .

" Can you show us around ? " Roode asked .

" Sure , but don ' t expect a warm welcome from everyone else . " Autumn said .

" Would you mind if the rest of our friends join us ? " Kazarian asked .

" No , of course not . " Autumn said knowing who Kazarian was referring too .

" Okay , follow us . " Bobby said .

Autumn followed Roode and Kazarian to a local diner , when they walked in they got snickers and glances from people who didn ' t like the wrestlers or Autumn .

" Tough crowd , " Christopher Daniels said as they approached the tables .

" To tough , " AJ Styles shook his head .

" Hey , Bobby , Kaz , who is the pretty lady ? " James Storm asked as his buddies came closer to the table .

" A mindless brat . " The host answered them .

" Shut it , Ronnie , " Autumn snapped back at the host .

" I ' m gonna . . . " Ronnie started .

" I know , I know tell my dad , big deal . Your boys already beat you to it and you call me mindless . " Autumn rolled her eyes .

" So , who did you bring with you Bob ? " Storm asked his partner again as Kazarian took a seat next to Styles .

" Don ' t know , she never told us her name . But , she did say she would show us around this place . " Kazarian said .

" Whats your name sweetie ? " Roode asked .

" Brat , " Ronnie called to them again .

" When my partner asks you then you can answer . " Storm looked at the host tired of the interruptions .

" Autumn Wilder . " Autumn answered smiling at Roode calling her sweetie and Storm taking up for her .

" Sit darlin , no one will bother you with us here . " Storm said .

" Thank you . " Autumn said , taking a seat next to Daniels

" And if Daniels starts biting we will get the muzzle out . " Styles joked .

" Ha Ha , funny . I don ' t bite , kiddo . I ' m Christopher Daniels by the way , Fallen Angel they call me . " Christopher said .

" Frankie Kazarian , " Kazarian reached across AJ to shake her hand . Styles made to bite him .

" Now , AJ may bite if you stick your hand in front of his face . " Daniels said getting a laugh from everybody at the table .

" I ' m AJ Styles , " AJ said smiling .

" Cowboy , James Storm , darlin . " Storm introduced himself .

" Last , but not least Robert Roode , but you can call me Bobby . " Roode smiled at her . Autumn shivered at the smile Roode was giving her .

" You guys are Fortune from TNA Impact Wrestling ? " Autumn asked .

" Yes , so , you heard of us ? " Kaz asked .

" Yes, I have. I like wrestling, but I can ' t say the same for the rest of my hometown . This is a very, I hate to say it, but anti - wrestling town. I don ' t like it here , but my dad won ' t let me leave . Or do anything without his say . " Autumn said looking at Ronnie watching her .

" Why ? " Storm asked .

" Because according to him women are suppose to do what the men say . " Autumn said .

" You don ' t like it . " Roode said seeing the sad look on her face .

" No , I don ' t . My dad is a drunk , he constantly yells at me to go and get him another drink out of the fridge in the garage . " Autumn said looking down at the table .

" Why ? " Styles asked .

" Because he can . Thats what he always says , because he can and he is my father . " Autumn answered Styles .

" You don ' t like drinking beer ? " Storm asked .

" I don ' t mind people drinking beer or anything else with alcohol in it . But , when people don ' t know how to handle drinking then it becomes a problem . When you are yelling at your ten year old daughter to bring you another beer just so you can pass out later in your chair and not care about your daughter getting fed , then it becomes a problem . Ronnie , why are you still watching me ? " Autumn asked looking at the host .

" Come on , lets go somewhere we can talk better . " Roode said . So , they left the diner after paying for food .

" So , how old are you ? " Kazarian asked .

" Eighteen . " Autumn said .

" Why are you still living with your dad ? " Storm asked .

" Because I can ' t afford to go anywhere else . He has also told everyone in town not to give me a job , because he doesn ' t believe in women being in the workforce . " She said .

" Where is your mom ? " Roode asked curiously .

" She died when I was two of cancer . Thats when dad started drinking and it got worse as time moved on . " She answered looking at Roode .

" No siblings ? " Styles asked .

" Nope , just me . " Autumn said .

" You seem lonely ? " Roode asked .

" I am . I often feel like I am the only one who listens to me or thinks about me . It gets frustrating , I use to play with my own shadow , because of not having anyone else . " Autumn liked Roode .

Bobby was gentle , kind , and different than the guys she grew up with . All of the Fortune boys were different , but Roode was something special and she hadn ' t figured out why yet . Soon , Autumn was finished showing the boys around .

" Well , I need to get home and see if dad is awake . " Autumn said .

" Thanks for showing us around . " Roode said .

" No problem , don ' t let these people give you guys a hard time . " Autumn said and left .

Roode watched her go for a minute . He didn ' t like her being alone , everyone needs somebody to talk to and depend on .

" Come on , Bobby , lets go to the hotel . " Storm said .

" Right , " Roode followed his partner .


	2. Tin Man

Chapter 1 : Tin Man

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fortune . _

When Autumn got home and put up the groceries , she found her dad pissed off with her .

" Autumn , get in here . " Her dad called to her .

" Yes sir . " Autumn gulped before heading into the living room of the house .

" I heard you were mouthing off today at Ronnie and his boys and that you were walking around with five grown men . Why ? " Her father growled .

" Ronnie and the boys were picking on me and I was showing those guys around town . " Autumn said honestly .

" No excuses , you are in big trouble . I didn ' t tell you , you could hang around grown men . " Her father said .

" I ' m eighteen . " Autumn said .

" Don ' t back talk me . " Her father said smacking her across the face . He stood up and took his belt off .

" Now , you listen to me . I don ' t want to catch you disobeying me again . Do you understand ? And you don ' t mouth off to Ronnie or his boys . " Her father spat at her .

" Yes sir , " Autumn said . But , she wasn ' t going to stop hanging around Fortune while they were in town .

But , the next moment her father was whipping her with his belt all over . When she was finally able to go to her room she looked at her body full of whelps . She then layed across her bed and cried . Her father had gone back to drinking and was passed out again . So , he didn ' t care if she was hurt or not .

Autumn looked over at her posters of Fortune . All of them had been so nice to her and treated her like she was human . But , everyone else in her hometown , including her own dad , treated her lower than the stinky trash . Autumn was particularly fond of Roode , but wasn ' t sure why . Autumn got up and took a bath , it stung with the whelps on her body . She was soon out and dressed when her father called her .

" Autumn , bring me two beers to my room . NOW ! " He shouted the last part . She did as he asked . Once again her father passed out , this time in his room , because of his drinking .

" One day , he is going to kill himself drinking . Then what will I do ? " Autumn asked herself . She looked at her window in her room . It was low to the ground where she could squeeze out .

So , quietly she got up and moved her bookshelf and TV against the door of her bedroom after locking the bedroom door . Her father was going to be pissed if he found out , but she didn ' t care . She pulled off her nightclothes and put on clothes for going out doors and pulled her shoes on . She then got her keys and purse and crawled out of the window into the night .

She drove her truck to a small park , got out and walked to the pond to watch the still , quiet water . She could hear crickets chirping and frogs croaking , she wished she was free from her home and troubled life . She had a broken heart and a broken home of not being wanted or needed . Autumn wished she could be like Fortune and wrestle for TNA , going all over the place where people loved them .

**Hotel**

In the hotel Fortune was settling down in their adjoining rooms . Daniels , Styles and Kaz was in one room , while Storm and Roode were in another . Right now they were all in Beer Money ' s room .

" Shit , those people wouldn ' t even give me CPR if I was dyin . " Storm cursed as he walked into his and Roode ' s room .

" What happened ? " Styles asked .

" I asked them where the gym was and they stared at me like I was stupid . " Storm shook his head .

" Autumn said they were anti - wrestling , so what did you expect ? " Kazarian asked the Cowboy .

" A little hospitality . " Storm said .

" I wonder what makes them so anti - wrestling ? " Daniels questioned .

" No clue , go ask them . " Kazarian said .

" Don ' t both mate , they will stare at you like idiots . " Storm warned his buddy .

" So , what is Bobby ' s opinion on the townspeople ? " Daniels looked at the Canadian .

Bobby didn ' t answer because his mind was somewhere else . He was thinking about Autumn and how lonely she was . He didn ' t like hearing how everyone treated her just because she was a wrestling fan . He didn ' t like hearing how her own father treated her like crap either . There was something special about the little red - head he had met today , but what . She was definitely beautiful and she had a heart unlike the other mindless zombies in town .

" Bobby , Bobby , James Storm pagin Bobby Roode to come back down to Earth and talk to his friends . Robert Roode , your banker just called and there was a major break in and the robbers cleaned your bank account out . Why do I sound like I ' m talkin to the wall ? Oh , no , I think the townspeople ' s craziness is affectin him , too . " Storm said .

" Huh , what ? I ' m sorry I didn ' t hear you guys . I was thinking about Autumn . I think , I ' m going outside for some fresh air . " Roode said standing up and picking up his key card . He left the room before anyone could say anything .

" Guys , I think Roode is side tracked . " Kaz said .

" I think my partner has a crush and her name is Autumn Wilder . " Storm looked at the door .

" Go Fish , " Styles said .

" I would if I wasn ' t tryin to figure out the people in this crazy , one - horse town , AJ . " Storm said .

" No , James , he means me . We are playing Go Fish , like in the card game . " Daniels informed his friend .

" Shit , I ' m going to sleep . Have fun guys . " Storm said laying back on his bed .

**The Pond**

After leaving the hotel , Roode was walking out by the pond in town when he saw Autumn sitting on a bench . He walked over to her surprised she was out so late .

" Autumn , " Roode spoke to her as he came to her .

" Huh , Bobby , what are you doing out late ? " She asked .

" I was going to ask you the same question . " Roode said .

" Seems that some of the townspeople can ' t keep their mouths shut as to where I have been , what I have said , and who I have been around and told my dad . He was pissed with me when I got back and then after he gave me his long , you live under my roof , speech . He told me to bring him more beer and passed out in his room . So , I snuck out to get away from him for awhile . I do this quite a bit , coming out here alone at night . The crickets and frogs don ' t yell at me or yell insults out at me , so , its more peaceful . " Autumn said .

" Yeah , I have seen what you mean by anti - wrestling town . Storm , was ranting back at the hotel about the guy at the desk not telling him where the gym is . Why is everyone the way they are around here ? " Roode asked .

" I don ' t really know , but if you guys are looking for a gym in this town . There isn ' t one , you have to go back to the bigger town . " Autumn said .

" Thanks for that info . So , why are you not like them ? " Roode asked .

" Because , I am not mindless or stupid . " Autumn said .

" Fair enough . " Roode smiled at her . He was trying to get her to smile because she had such a sad look on her face .

" What are you doing ? " Autumn asked grinning .

" That , " Roode chuckled . She was even prettier when she smiled .

" What ? " Autumn asked again confused .

" Trying to get you to smile . " Roode said .

" Didn ' t it work ? " Autumn asked .

" Yes , it did . " Roode said .

" Uh hu , you usually get what you want don ' t you ? " Autumn asked .

" It Pays To Be Roode . " Roode said .

" Yes , I know . " Autumn giggled .

" I got you to laugh . " Bobby smiled at her .

" Yes , you did . Normally , I am about ready to cry . I don ' t take being lonely very well . I always wish for someone to talk to and to love me for me . I never been loved by anyone , not even my dad . I just do what they tell me to like a puppet on a string being controlled by a puppeteer who doesn ' t care what happens to you . "  
Autumn said .

Roode saw the sad look again of a broken heart . But , he knew that somewhere deep down their was beauty in this lady .

" You don ' t have to live like this . You could get away , I know you said you can ' t afford anything else , but you have a truck . Why not drive away from it all if you hate it ? " Roode questioned .

" I don ' t know where to go . " Autumn said .

" What do you what to do in life ? Where does your heart lead you ? " Roode asked .

" I haven ' t felt my heart in along time Bobby , so , I really don ' t know how to follow something I have no knowledge of . But , what I want in life ? I do have a thought , but there is no way my dad would allow me to do it . " Autumn said .

" What is it ? " Bobby pressed on .

" Don ' t laugh . " Autumn said .

" I won ' t laugh . " Roode said .

" I want to wrestle , but I can ' t afford the cost of wrestling school . " Autumn said .

" You want to wrestle . Wow , why didn ' t you say anything sooner ? I could find someone to train you . In fact I know someone who I can ask to train you . " Roode said .

" Who ? " Autumn asked Roode .

" Canadian Destroyer , Petey Williams and Coach Scott D ' Amore . " Roode answered .

" I don ' t know . I don ' t think I could just get away from my dad . " Autumn said .

" You want to wrestle ? " Roode asked her .

" Yes I do , " Autumn answered .

" Is that what your heart is telling you to do ? " Roode asked .

" I - I don ' t know Bobby . I already told you I haven ' t felt my heart in along time . I often feel like the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz , my joints are all stiff and rusted up because of the constant rain and not being able to move them right . But , the place that is the most stiff and rusted is my heart that doesn ' t know what to feel . " Autumn was enjoying this moment with Roode . It felt like the whole world faded away and left the two of them on this park bench talking in the quiet of the night .

" Then why stay where your heart is hurting ? " Roode asked .

" Because , I am afraid of my dad lashing out . " Autumn said a tear fell down her face at that moment , because she knew that if her father found out about her talking to Roode or sneaking out of the house . She would get worse than what she did when she went back earlier today .

" Sshh , I didn ' t mean to upset you , Autumn . " Roode said pulling her in for a comforting hug . But , he felt her flinch .

" Autumn are you okay ? You ' re not hurt are you ? " Roode asked looking at her concerned .

" My dad is going to be pissed if he finds out I ' m gone . But , I ' m scared to go back right now . " She looked at Bobby .

" Then come back to the hotel with me . The guys will be nice , I promise . Even Storm as rowdy as he can be , wouldn ' t hurt you . " Roode said .

" But , the hotel staff might tell my dad . " Autumn said .

" Is that bad ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , he will use his belt on me again . " Autumn said before she could catch herself .

" What ? He beats you ? " Roode asked with even more concern in his eyes .

" Yes , but I wasn ' t suppose to tell you that . He hits me all over , all the time . I have wanted to run away so many times . But , I ' m afraid of him catching me and I don ' t know where I can go to be safe . " Autumn said .

" You can come back to the hotel for now and we can figure the rest out in the morning . The guys and I can keep you safe until then and we can help you leave if that is what you want . " Bobby said to her .

" I ' ll go with you . " Autumn said .

" Alright lets go , " Bobby said .

" What about my truck ? " Autumn asked .

" Lets go and get it . " Roode said .

Soon they were back at the hotel with her truck .

" Why did you park out of the way ? " Roode asked curiously .

" So , no one will see it . " Autumn said .

" At least the key cards work on the side doors . " Roode said opening the door to the side of the hotel his and the rest of Fortune ' s rooms where at .

He and Autumn hurried to his and Storm ' s room . He used the key card in his door and it opened .

" Ladies first . " Roode said .

" Aw , how thoughtful . " Autumn said going in and Roode followed her . He put the ' do not disturb ' sign on the doorknob and then let it close quietly .

" Safe . " Roode said as they walked in and found Storm asleep on his bed and Kaz on Roode ' s .

" I am going to have to remember when I told Frankie he could use my bed . " Roode shook his head at his friend .

" Where is AJ and Christopher ? " Autumn asked smiling at the two boys asleep . They looked more like children than wrestlers right now .

" Room next door . " Roode said walking to the adjoining room . He looked in and found Styles and Daniels still up watching horror movies .

" AJ , Christopher , what are you two doing still up ? " Roode asked .

" Watching Halloween , where have you been ? " AJ asked .

" Walking by the pond , I found a friend who needs our help . " Roode said .

" What friend ? " Daniels asked . Autumn walked in .

" Hey Autumn , " AJ said .

" Hey guys , hope I ' m not intruding . " Autumn said .

" No not at all , " Daniels said .

" When did the other two go to sleep ? " Roode asked .

" Storm not to long after you left and Kazarian went in there about a minute ago . " Daniels answered .

" I would still be asleep if you guys would hush . " Storm mumbled .

" Sorry partner , but we have company . " Roode said .

" Company , where ? " Storm sat up and saw Autumn .

" Darlin , couldn ' t stay away ? " Storm asked .

" Nope , Bobby found me by the pond . " Autumn said .

" So , who gave Kaz permission to take my bed ? " Roode walked over to him .

" I don ' t know . I was out of it when he went to bed . " Storm said .

" Kaz , " Roode said .

" Five more minutes , Traci . " Frankie said .

" Who is Traci ? " Autumn asked .

" Traci Brooks , his wife . " Daniels said .

" Oh , huh , Bobby looks nothing like Traci . " Autumn said looking a Bobby who was staring at Kazarian with a wierd look on his face .

" Frankie Kazarian , " Roode poked him again .

" Huh , what , hey Bobby , why are you looking at me like that ? Hey Autumn , what are you doing here ? " Kazarian asked yawning .

" I am looking at you like this because you called me Traci . Autumn is here because she needs our help . You got all of that ? " Bobby asked .

" Yes , why ? " Kazarian sat up in the bed .

" Because , I was about to have Storm go and turn the shower on cold and then stick you up under it . " Roode smiled .

" You wouldn ' t ? " Autumn asked .

" I would , " Roode said .

" So , what do you need help with darlin ? " Storm asked .

" Ask Bobby . " Autumn said .

" Autumn is planning on ditching town with us tomorrow . " Bobby said .

" Really , where too ? " Styles asked .

" I am taking her to Petey and Scott . " Roode said .

" Can - Am Wrestling ? " Daniels questioned .

" Yes , apparently our friend here is interested in being a wrestler . " Roode said .

" But , I can ' t afford the cost of wrestling school . " Autumn said .

" So , I figured Petey and Scott wouldn ' t mind doing me a favor in training her . But , there is more , go ahead and tell them what you told me . " Bobby said .

" Bobby ? " Autumn looked at him questioning this last decision .

" I promise they won ' t hurt you and neither will anyone else with us around . " Roode promised .

Autumn looked at Roode for a moment , then at the rest of Fortune .

" My dad beats me when I don ' t follow his rules or his beliefs . He beat me today when I went home . I think Ronnie and his boys told them everything I said to them and that I was with you guys . " Autumn said not really looking at anyone of the guys in the room .

" So , how do we get her out of this mess ? Or do we tell the authorities ? " Styles asked .

" It won ' t help if you tell the authorities . Around here everyone knows my dad and respects him . I don ' t understand why , but I do know that with them knowing him . They know me and they don ' t hesitate to tell my dad if I do something they don ' t like or they know that he doesn ' t like . And with the way they are already treating you guys , they wouldn ' t do what you ask ? I am that alone and they are that much against you . " Autumn said .

" What would happen to you if you go back to your father ' s right now and he found out you were out of his house this late at night ? " Daniels asked .

" I would get it worse than I ever have . " Autumn hinting at what her father would do .

" Then you are not going back tonight . " Kazarian said .

" I already made that clear to her . " Roode said .

" Where will I stay ? " Autumn asked .

" Here , with us . If its okay with Storm to have an extra roommate ? " Roode looked at his tag partner .

" I don ' t mind darlin . " Storm said .

" Is he tamed Roode ? " Autumn asked getting a chuckle from the others including Storm .

" Not sure , but he won ' t hurt you . Infact he might be the first one going through that door if anyone tries to get you . We always let Storm out of the gate first because he is on a hair trigger . " Roode answered .

" Yeah , the bull should go first . " Autumn agreed .

" Well now that we have everything settled I ' m going back to sleep . " Kaz said rolling over .

" Oh , no you don ' t . You are going into the other room with Daniels and Styles . " Roode said .

" No I ' m not . I was in this bed first , so , snooze you lose . " Kaz said closing his eyes .

" Right , we will see . Storm , I need a tow truck . " Roode looked at his partner .

" Got it . " Storm got up and picked Kazarian up over his shoulders .

" Storm , put me down . " Kaz said .

" Okeydokey , I will put you down right here on the couch . " Storm said taking Kaz into the other room with Styles and Daniels following . Storm put Kaz on the couch and left .

" Night guys , " Storm said walking back to his room and closing the adjoining door .

" Shit , Beer Money strikes again . Autumn watch those two in there . " Styles called .

" I will , " Autumn said .

" Sorry About Your Damn Luck , Kazarian . " Storm called .

" It Pays To Be Roode . " Roode added .

" Does this happen all the time ? " Autumn asked the tag team partners .

" Nope , but we like cutting the fool with each other . We are all like brothers , so , we can have fun without the other getting pissed . But , wait til you get in a hotel room with the rest of the TNA Roster . " Storm said .

" Don ' t scare her , James . So , what are you sleeping in ? " Roode asked .

" This , " She pointed to her clothes .

" Won ' t it be uncomfortable ? " Roode asked .

" No , I have slept in regular clothes before . When my dad was to lazy to wash clothes when I was little . " She said .

" You can have the bed and I will take the couch . " Roode said .

" But , won ' t you be uncomfortable ? " She asked .

" No , I will be fine . " Roode looked at her .

" Liar , you take the bed and I will take the couch . " She said .

" No , I am taking the couch . " Roode looked at her .

" How about both of you take the beds and I will take the couch ? " Storm asked .

" Or how about you two take one bed and I will take the other ? " Autumn asked .

" No way , " Roode said .

" Hmm , then how about Roode and I take one bed and Storm takes the other ? As long as he keeps his hands to himself , we will be fine and we are both adults . " Autumn said .

" Sounds good to me . I am going to bed . " Storm said crawling back into his bed and laying down to go to sleep .

" Nice , save . " Roode said .

" I ' m to tired to bicker . " Autumn said as they both climbed into the other bed . Roode reached up to turn the light out and soon , both were asleep .


	3. Freedom

Chapter 2 : Freedom

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fortune ._

**Next Morning**

Roode woke up the next morning with Autumn curled up next to him . He smiled when he saw her , she was beautiful in every way to him . Even if she gave him this my heart is made out of tin line , Bobby knew that her wounded heart could be mended and turned into something beautiful . She was like the Cherry Blossoms dull during the winter , but opening up into something beautiful as soon as the warmer , spring air and sun hits the tree . There had to be a beautiful heart in Autumn somewhere and he would try to help her find it .

" Lord , Daniels , why did you have to eat those tacos last night ? " Styles asked very loudly .

" Because they were good . " Daniels looked at his friend .

" Not good for us . Dude , you should be more mindful of your friends . " Kazarian added .

" I swear if all three of them don ' t snooze it , they are sleepin on the balcony at the next hotel . " Storm mumbled in his sleep .

" We can ' t go back to sleep , Cowboy . " Autumn said now awake by the raucous in the other room .

A knock came at the door .

" Autumn , go in the bathroom . " Roode said and she did so , locking the door behind her .

Roode got up and opened the door .

" Can we help you ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , can the wrestlers keep it down in here . " The maid asked and then left the area .

" Yeah , no problem , " Roode said closing the door .

" Autumn , you can come out . " Roode looked at Storm .

" Thanks , but we need to be going . Before my dad finds out I am gone , if he hasn ' t already noticed . " Autumn said .

Soon the guys had the cars packed and were heading to Autumn ' s house . They were taking the truck so her father wouldn ' t notice it missing .

" We ' re here . " Autumn said as she parked the truck in the same spot as always .

" Okay , now what ? " Roode asked . He was in the middle , while Storm was on the other side .

" Tell Styles to hide that car . " Autumn looked at Storm .

" Right , " Storm said getting out of the truck and staying low to the ground so no one could see him .

" Alright , Roode . You are going to help me , so , come on . " Autumn said leading him to her open window .

" You need help getting in ? " Roode whispered .

" No , " Autumn said sneaking back into the window as the others got to her window with Roode .

" Alright , let me check and see if my dad is still asleep , while you guys get Styles , Daniels , and Kaz in here . " Autumn said as she moved the bookshelf and TV out of the way . She opened her door and let it go back quietly .

" Autumn , what was that squeaking ? " Her father asked coming to the door . Luckily Styles had time to dive up under the bed . While Kaz and Daniels got into the closet , and Beer Money hid down in the bush below Autumn ' s bedroom window .

" The door , it got stuck when I was trying to open it . " Autumn said .

" Why was it closed ? " Her father asked .

" I was changing out of my nightclothes , sir . " Autumn said .

" Fine , I will get some WD - 40 while I am out . I am going into town , I need more beer and I am going to see Ronnie about some foxes getting into his chicken yard . You behave yourself and don ' t let me catch you around them boys today . Do you understand ? " Her father asked .

" Yes , sir . " Autumn said .

" Well I am off . " Her father said going out the front door and leaving in his Station Wagon .

" Okay , guys , all clear . " Autumn said once her father was out of sight .

" God , Daniels , why did you have to let another one loose . Auck , huck , " Kaz said coming out of the closet .

" About time you two left the closet and came into the real world . " Storm said as he climbed into the window .

" Why do I feel like I am in some sort of crime movie ? " Roode asked .

" Because , I don ' t want my dad knowing you guys are here and that I am leaving . " Autumn said .

" Where is AJ ? " Daniels asked .

" Here , I think I ' m stuck . Storm , how about a little heavy lifting buddy ? " AJ asked .

" Sure , " Storm said lifting the bed a little for AJ to get out .

" Thanks , " Styles said .

" Okay , you guys got the boxes in here , too . How about this ? I go and take a five minute shower and you guys put the stuff on the walls in the boxes . That way we can kill to birds with one stone . It should take my dad a lot longer to get to the store and Ronnie ' s . " Autumn suggested .

" We ' ll do . " Roode said .

Autumn was out of the shower in no time .

" That was quick . " Storm said .

" Yes and I will take them and my nightclothes from last night and stick them in the wash . Then come and help you guys out . Daniels , Styles , becareful with that . " Autumn said when she saw them with her favorite Fortune poster .

" We will . " Daniels said as she left .

" Well we know one thing , she is definitely a fan of us . " Storm said looking at the pictures around the room .

" Of course , how could I not be a fan of the TNA originals ? " Autumn said coming back to the room .

" So , how do we take all of those pictures down ? " Kaz asked looking at the collage of print out pictures taped to the wall .

" Like this . " She went to each side of the collage and pulled up the tape until she was able to get all of the pictures down without tearing the collage . She then rolled the collage up , finally sticking the tape ends together so it wouldn ' t come apart .

" Huh , you have it figured out . " Kaz said .

" Yes , I do . " Autumn said .

Everything that she needed from her room was finally packed , including the clothes from the washer and drier .

" Are we taking your truck ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , its in my name . It was my mom ' s and in her will said that it belonged to me . So , there is really nothing dad can do about it . Lets , hurry back to your other car and get out of here . " Autumn said .

" Right , " Styles said as he , Kaz , and Daniels made it to their car . Autumn , Roode , and Storm once again got in the truck .

" Lets get out of this crazy , anti - wrestling town . " Roode said .

" I agree . " Autumn said .

Soon they were at the other car .

" Styles and I will go check out . But , how about Storm and Kaz taking the other car and Autumn and I will take her truck , while Styles and Daniels take the one they are already in ? " Roode asked .

" Sounds good to me . " Storm said and the others agreed .

Roode and Styles were back in no time .

" At least check out was quick . " Styles said .

" They probably wanted you guys leaving quicker than they wanted you guys to stay . " Autumn said .

" Well lets load up and go . " Roode said .

" Right , " The others agreed .

Finally they were on the open road and as they passed the leaving the Anti - Wrestling Town sign , they all sighed a relief of getting out safe .

" Freedom , " Autumn said .

" Feels good doesn ' t it ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , it does . Wonder what my dad will say when he finds me gone ? " Autumn asked .

" Don ' t know , " Roode said .

" Who cares ? " Autumn smiled .

" Do you ? " Roode asked .

" Hell no , " Autumn said .

" Alright then , you are free of those chains of burden . " Roode looked at her .

" Thank you , " Autumn said .

" Don ' t worry about it , " Roode said .

They rode a little longer until they got hungry and pulled into a restaurant .

" Lord , it feels good to be around normal people . " Storm said .

" Well , except for Daniels . I had to roll the window down a few miles back . " AJ shook his head .

" You still letting them roll ? " Kaz asked .

" It was the tacos . " Daniels said .

" Please tell us you didn ' t get tacos from Dano ' s ? " Autumn asked .

" Yes , I did . Why ? " Daniels asked .

" Its going to last all day . " Autumn said .

" James , can we switch ? " AJ asked .

" Nope , " Storm shook his head .

" Autumn ? " AJ asked .

" The only way he is riding with me is if we stick him in the back . But , that is illegal , so , you got him AJ . " Autumn said .

" Shit , " AJ said .

" Guys , quit being mean to your elders . " Daniels said as they walked into the restaurant .

" Old man , " Kaz said .

" Ladies first , " Roode said holding the door open for Autumn .

" Thank you , Bobby . " Autumn said smiling at Roode .

" Cowboys , second . " Storm said walking through the open door .

" I thought Daniels was suppose to go second James ? " Kaz questioned .

" When did we make that arrangement ? " Storm asked .

" Dude , you know the saying ? " Kaz asked .

" What sayin , Frankie ? " Storm asked .

" Age before beauty . " Kaz said .

" Sorry about his damn luck . " Storm said .

" Daniels is looking at the both of you . " Roode said as he and AJ walked in behind Daniels .

Storm and Kazarian turned to look at Daniels , who was definitely looking at them .

" We still love you CD . " Kaz said .

" We ' re just messin . " Storm said .

" I know , " Daniels smiled .

Everyone went in and ordered what they wanted to eat and were soon at the tables together .

" So , where are we heading from here ? " Autumn looked at the boys .

" I need to get you to Detroit , so , you can meet Coach and Petey . So , I am taking you to meet them . " Roode answered .

" Georgia to Michigan to Florida is a long trip . " Storm said .

" Yes , it is , but she needs to get there . " Roode looked at his partner .

" Right , you have that shoulder injury storyline where you were out checking your shoulder this week . That could work into you taking her to Can - Am . " Styles said .

" Thats what I was thinking and Dixie said take the week off if I wanted too . But , the question is can you handle holding the fort down until I get back , James ? " Roode asked the Cowboy .

" I can . " Storm said .

" Alright , then its settled . I am taking Autumn to Michigan and then meeting you guys in Florida next week . " Roode said .

" Sounds good to me . " Autumn said .

Soon everyone was done eating and paid for their meals .

" Will see you later , Autumn . " Kazarian said .

" Sure thing , Kaz . " Autumn smiled .

" Good luck with your training at Can - Am . " Daniels smiled .

" Thank you . " Autumn said .

" Will see each other again , someday . Just tell Petey and the Coach we said hey . " AJ said .

" Of course , AJ . " Autumn said .

" Don ' t worry about your dad or those townspeople again darlin . They can ' t hurt you now and won ' t know where you are . You can also trust Petey and Scott to take care of you sweetheart . " Storm said .

" Thanks Cowboy , I ' m glad to be free from them . " Autumn smiled again .

" You are smiling a lot more now . " Roode said .

" Yes , I am and it feels good . " Autumn looked at Bobby .

" Will see you when you get back to the Impact Zone , Bobby . " AJ said .

" Sure thing don ' t let Immortal get big headed while I ' m gone . " Roode said .

" Not a chance , Enforcer . " Kazarian said .

" Will handle everything till you get back , so , just leave it to us . " Daniels added .

" Good , I can count on you guys . " Roode said .

" And I will hold the fort down until you get back and we can kick ass again , bro . " Storm said .

" Of course Cowboy and don ' t do anything stupid to get yourself hurt while I ' m gone . We still have tag belts to defend , partner . " Roode said .

" Right , don ' t worry about me . I ' ll be alright . " Storm said as he and Roode shared a man hug .

Then everyone load back up in the cars with Styles , Daniels , Kaz , and Storm headed toward Orlando and Roode and Autumn headed toward Detroit , Michigan where Autumn could start her training at Can - Am .

" You ready to start your training ? " Roode asked .

" I ' ve been ready for along time . " Autumn said .

" Is that where your heart leads you ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , I believe it does . But , we shall see what the future holds . " Autumn answered .

" Yes , we shall . " Roode agreed as he looked out towards the open road .


	4. Waiting For Her

Chapter 3 : Waiting For Her

_A/N : I have decided to make Fortune last a little long , so , Christopher Daniels and Kazarian turning on AJ never happened and Beer Money never broke up in this story . Also , Storm is still the TNA World Champion . Please reviews , I would like to know how I am doing so far . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fortune or any other TNA star . I only own Autumn _

**Three Years Later - Impact Zone**

It had been three years since Autumn left her hometown and Bobby Roode had taken her to Can - Am Wrestling where she was trained by Coach Scott D' Amore and The Maple Leaf Muscle , Petey Williams . After a years worth of training and two years of Indies shows , Autumn is now making her first TNA appearance .

" I can ' t believe I am finally here after all of the years going through suffering and pain . I can finally make my dreams come true and wrestle for TNA Impact . " Autumn said walking through the Impact Zone .

Autumn had arrived early to get some production stuff taken care of before here first match and now she was making here way to a certain looker room that belong to five friends of hers that she had long to see , especially one in perticular . She stopped outside of the locker room that had Fortune written on some paper stuck to the door and knocked .

" Hang on , I ' ll get . " She heard the familiar voice of the Fallen Angel .

Christopher Daniels opened the door and smiled when he saw her .

" Well bless my soul , look who is walking through the Impact Zone . Hey Autumn , its been awhile kiddo . " Daniels said .

" Hey , Chrissy , how are you ? " Autumn asked .

" I was doing okay early , but now I am doing even better with you here . Hows the training and wrestling going ? " Daniels asked her .

" I finished my training and have spent the last two years on the Indies and now I have excellent news for my favorite boys . Speaking of them , where is the rest of Fortune ? " Autumn asked .

" They ' re in here . Hang on and let me see if they ' re decent , " Daniels said looking back in the room , " Storm put some pants on we have a friend out here and she doesn ' t want to see your bare ass . Good grief Cowboy as the World Champion you need to learn some decency , bro . "

" Oh , shut up and let who ever it is in . My pants are on now if you would take time to notice instead of run your mouth . " Autumn heard James Storm say and chuckled .

" I swear its like dealing with a child . " Daniels shook his head . He opened the door and let Autumn in the room .

" Well look what Can - Am turned loose . Autumn , how have you been ? " Storm asked .

" Pretty good now that I am back around my favorite boys . Looks like you ' ve done pretty good for yourself World Champ . " Autumn said .

" Aw , shucks , you know how to make my rugged heart tender darlin . " Storm said .

" Glad somebody does . So , when did Petey and Coach let you go ? " Bobby Roode asked .

" Two years ago , after I was done with my training . Oh , and Petey told me to tell you he was going to win the hockey fantasy league this time , so , be ready to pay up . " Autumn said .

" I don ' t think so . He will be the one paying me and you know ' It Pays To Be Roode ' Autumn . " Roode smiled .

" So , I ' ve heard . " Autumn smiled back .

" And I can still get you to smile . " Roode raised his arms in victory .

" You haven ' t won your match yet so put your arms down . " Kazarian said .

" He will , Kaz . We all have faith in Bobby Roode . " Autumn said .

" Of course , so , what have you been doing for the last two years since you left Can - Am ? " Kazarian asked .

" Bustin my ass wrestling for the Indies . " Autumn said .

" That a girl , thats how we get to the big times . " AJ Styles said .

" Then , I guess this is a good time to tell you guys my good news . " Autumn said .

" What news ? " Fortune asked in unison .

" I am officially on the TNA roster . " Autumn smiled .

" Hey , no pulling our legs . " Daniels said .

" I ' m not joking , I have my first match tonight . " Autumn looked at Daniels .

" Wow , thats wonderful news . " Roode smiled .

" When did they sign you ? " AJ asked .

" Two , weeks ago , Al Snow and Sting came out to one of the Indy shows I was working and thought I had the talent . Then they had me wrestle in front of Dixie and she said I was what Impact needed . So here I am . " Autumn explained .

" If Sting thinks you are ready , then who are we to argue . " Kazarian said .

" True , Sting knows talent when he sees it . " Storm said .

" Do you know who you are facing ? " Bobby asked .

" Madison Rayne , " Autumn answered .

" Oh , hell , you have to take on the screecher first . Do me a favor and shut her up , kiddo . " Daniels said .

" Gladly , I here she ' s been talking trash about about her mystery opponent that was suppose to show up tonight . " Autumn rolled her eyes .

" Yes , she has , it makes my ears bleed . " Storm said .

" Well , you won ' t have to worry about your eyes after tonight , Mr. Tennessee . Because her mystery opponent is me and I will gladly make her shut up for you , Champ . " Autumn smirked .

" Thank you , darlin . " James said with much gratitude .

" So , how are the memories doing ? " Roode asked .

" Better , I have finally healed . I was really surprised no one came after me , but no one cared about me so why should they bother . My dad can drink himself stupid for all I care . No offense , Cowboy . " Autumn said knowing he was a beer drinker .

" None taken . I am a responsible drinker , not a stupid drinker . " Storm said .

" Thank God for that . " Autumn smiled .

" So , does anyone else know you are here yet ? " Roode asked .

" Dixie , Al , and Bruce does , because I had to get here early to prepare my entrance and match card stuff . But , besides you guys and Sting , I don ' t know any of the other wrestlers outside of a TV screen . So , no one else knows anything and Dixie wants me to keep that way until the match . I had to ask for permission to come see you guys . " Autumn told them .

" Well , we won ' t say anything . So where are you on the card tonight ? " AJ asked

" Third , " Autumn answered .

" That means you go on after Frankie and Kid Kash . " Daniels said .

" You think you can follow a member of Fortune , Autumn ? " Kazarian asked .

" I can handle it . Petey was a great trainer and he even gave me a blue chipper . So Frankie , just don ' t be pissed when I out shine you . " Autumn joked .

" Well if Petey thinks you ' re good enough then its okay with me . " Kazarian said .

" Oh and Roode , you need to call him . " Autumn said .

" Call Petey ? What does he want ? " Roode asked curiously .

" No clue , all he said was call him . " Autumn said .

" I ' ll go and call him . " Roode said walking to the door .

" Tell him , I said to tell D ' Amore not to worry . I have every thing taken care of and under control . " Autumn said .

" Why ? " Roode asked before leaving the room .

" Because he would be up here in flash if you don ' t . He tends to worry about me for some odd reason . Petey thinks its funny . " Autumn said .

" Fine , I ' ll tell him . " Roode said leaving the room .

" I think I better go , too . " Autumn standing up from the chair she was sitting in .

" Why ? " Daniels asked .

" Because , I need to get ready . Later , boys . " Autumn followed Bobby out of the room .

" Later Autumn . " The four called to her .

" And where are you off to ? " Bobby asked when he had gotten off the phone with D ' Amore and Petey .

" To my locker room to get ready for tonight . How was Scott and Petey ? " Autumn asked .

" They were fine . Coach said he wouldn ' t worry to much and Petey said do something spectacular . What did Petey mean by do something spectacular ? " Bobby asked .

" You ' ll see , " Autumn said .

" Hmm , I don ' t like waiting . " Bobby said .

" Take that up with Dixie . " Autumn said .

" Right , so , good luck in your match . " Roode said .

" Thank you , you too . Now let me go and get ready to kick Rayne ' s ass . " Autumn smiled deviously .

" Ow , that sends shivers down my Canadian spine and it isn ' t even cold out . " Roode laughed .

Autumn laughed too .

" Good to hear you laughing again . " Roode said .

" You ' re good at making me do that . " Autumn said .

" I do what I can . " Roode said .

" Well , I ' ll see you after my match . " Autumn said walking away .

" Looking forward to it , " Roode said to himself .

Bobby was glad the beautiful red - head he fell in love with three years ago was back in his life . He had waited for so long to see her again .


End file.
